Bless You
by Katiedid
Summary: This is a Tein and Launch romance that picks up about a year after the Buu saga. It's sweet and I know that there are not many T/L fics out so please review! *complete*
1. Default Chapter

BLESS YOU  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tien stared at the invitation in his hand one more time. It was an invite to Yamchas wedding. He flipped over the back of the card. It said R.S.V.P. about geust.   
What geust? Tein thought. At first he thought it ment Chotzu, but he had received one too with the option of bringing a geust. Could it mean Lunch?  
Tein walked over to the window of his small cottage and looked out to the veiw of the mountains. He hadn't seen Launch in nearly fifteen years. Last he heard she was driveing trucks and laying off the banks. The thought of her moving about the country and being free brought a smile to his face. She hadn't always wanted that. To be free. He remembered how she had told him back when they were living together that all he needed was a few nice home cooked meals. Her other half, Kushami, said he needed to loosen up. But somehow both of them wanted the same thing. To settle down.   
Tein sighed and turned away from the window.  
Chotzu came in then, waveing around the invitation like it was a kite.  
"Look, look," He said cheerfully. "I can't beleive Yamcha's getting married!"  
"I know Chotzu." Tein said turning his attention to his best friend. "It's like the discovery of a spotted zebra."  
"Huh?"  
"No one thought it would happen." , Tein explained.  
"Oh." Chotzu said understanding. "I can't wait to see everyone again. It has been so long since the whole group has been together. Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks even Oolong and Vegeta!" His head perked up. "You think Launch will be there?"  
Tein stared at Chotzu a little suprised, but then relized it was a normal question. Chotzu adored Launch while she was with them. She had tucked him in at night and made sure that they both started the day with a healthy breakfast. She had in a way treated Chotzu like he was her son. Tein knew he missed that.  
"Mabey." Tein answered.  
"I hope so." Chotzu said before flying out the door to play.  
It was then Tein relized, he hoped so too.  
  
Later that night Tein tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Launch. Weather or not she'd be there at Yamchas wedding. He turned over on his back and tried to think of something else. Like where he was gonna get a tux. Maybe some local guy down in the city. Chotzu was gonna throw a fit but if he had to then so did him. It shouldn't be that bad, he told himself. After all, everyone else was going to dress up. I wonder what Launch would be wearing? he thought.  
Damn. He rolled over on his belly. He really did miss her. And he had only himself to blame.   
He remembered the day he told her to leave. He was prepareing for the sayins and she decided to make him a huge dinner before he left. It must've taken her all day in the kitchen to make it. When he asked her where she got the money she had said that she stole it. She didn't even deny it. He was furious and refused to eat any of it. She yelled at him to leave so he did. He never saw her again. He had died in battle against the sayins. When he was brought back to life with the namekian dragonballs and went back to their cottage, she was gone. Had been for years.  
Tein sighed and ran his hand along the right side of the bed. Kushami always slept on the right side of the bed. To this day he couldn't sleep on that side, as if she would come out of the bathroom in a minute and push him to the side so she could climb under the covers and curl up next to him in the way that made her hair tickle his cheek.  
He turned on his left side so his back was to that side of the bed. Gotta get some sleep. Gotta get up early. Gotta forget.  
  
A week later Tein and Chotzu landed in the desert just outside of Holo City. There were people running around so no one noticed the unusality of a flying three-eyed man.  
He spotted Bulma infront of a large capule house, instructing caterers and flower people.  
"No.No.NO!" she said to a delivery boy. "Put the flowers in shade or they'll wilt."  
The scared boy rushed over to the nearest tree in fear of the blue haired woman.  
Tein chuckled a bit then walked towards the house.  
"Hello Bulma. How's it going?"  
"Tein! Chotzu! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed. "Get your butts inside and head to wardrobe!"  
"But-" Chotzu said.  
"NOW!"  
Chotzu zipped past her and she pushed Tein into the hall then slammed the door behind him.  
"That's a fine greeting." Tein said quietly. Him and Chotzu looked around the air conditioned house. It was larger then he expected it to be. Long hallways that faded into darkness, fully furnished rooms, a brick fireplace with a wooden mantle hanging over it. Man, Tein thought, Bulma sure knows how to put together a wedding reception.  
He had no more then taken a step into the living room when a voice bellowed out, "TEINSHINHA!"  
Before he turn around he was takled from behind by the groom-to-be.  
"Get off of me Yamcha!" Tein said trying to pry him off with no avail.  
Yamcha finaly got off of him and stood up. He was wearing a pair of fine tailored black slacks and grey t-shirt finely tucked into his pants. Seeing him so well pressed made Tein notice his apperance too. He was still wearing a pair of dust covered well worn jeans and green t-shirt that he was pretty sure was clean. That was not to mention the fact that he had just flown for hours over a scorching desert.  
"Sorry man. I'm just so excited that you made it." Yamcha said.  
"What would be a wedding without the best man?" Tein said playfully punching him in the arm.  
"Uh . . ." Chotzu said as if really trying to figure it out.  
"Hey Chotzu." Yamcha greeted. "Trucks, Goten, Marron and Oolong are out back eating some ice cream. You want to join them?"  
Before he could get a response, Chotzu was out the door.  
"Who's your friend Yamcha?" a delicate voice said behind them.  
They both turned around to face a short brunett. She wasn't what anyone would call georgious or all out stunning, with her pale skin and petite figure, but the golden eyes that shown behind a pair of thick glasses held a rareness to them.  
"Is this the best man? If so he should be being fitten in wardrobe by now." She said walking up to him.  
Was she a wedding planner? Tein wondered.  
Yamcha smiled and put his arm around the girls shoulders. "Tein," he said proudly. "I want you to meet Emliy, my fiance'."  
Tein was shocked and knew it showed on his face.  
Emily giggled a little. "Not what you were expecting?" she asked.  
"No, I mean, yeah well," Tein studdered. He never studdered! But this was a bit supriseing. Yamcha was known for going for the glamorous supermodle type. The girls who laughed too much and wore too little. But this girl was more like the girl next store compared to the women Yamcha usually dated.  
"Nice to meet you." Tein said sticking his hand out.  
"Ditto." Emily replied shakeing his hand. Yamcha turned to her.  
"Hey. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride befroe the wedding?"  
Emily playfully poked him in the ribs. "That's only on the day of the wedding. And that isn't untill tomorrow." She said. "But I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up and talk about me." She reached up on her toes, but Yamcha still had to lean over, and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Bye."  
"Good-bye." Tein said politly.  
After she was a safe distance down the hall Tein turned to his friend.  
"Spill." he said simply.  
  
"So you two met in the desert?" Tein asked as the two finished eating a snack in the living room. By 'snack' it was nearly a three course meal.  
"Yup." Yamcha said leaning back against the sofa. "As you know I don't fight much anymore but I still like to head out her once in a while. Kind of like going home for the holidays.  
"Well I was out training when I heard curseing that would make Vegeta blush. It ends up that Emily was out there charting teritory for an archeologist dig and her car over heated. I'll admit it wasn't love at first sight, especialy with her covered in oil and dush from trying to fix it. Well I fixed her car relizing that she was doing more damage than repair. When she found out that I had lived out here nearly all of my life she asked for my help in charting the place down and, well . . . you know, one thing led to another . . ." he shrugged.  
"That's why you are having the wedding in the middle of the desert!" Tein said relizing why the cerimony was in such an obscure place.   
Bulma came in then and walked promtly over to them then gave Yamcha a big hug.  
"Hi. Sorry that I haven't had time to see much of you but the decoraters and the caterers," she said making a face.  
"It's ok, Bulma." Yamcha said.  
It was then that she turned her attention an Tein.  
"Tein. I thought I told you to get your tight butt to wardrobe?"   
He stood up and sighed. "Alright, I'm going." He turned down the hall, picking up his bag as he went.  
"And if you see Chotzu, have him go with you. He'll be a hard one to fit!" Bulma yelled after him.  
Tein thought Bulma was getting too power mad. It wasn't even her wedding! Then again she had always been a prefectionist.  
As he went past the kitchen he heard giggling. Chotzu. He turded into the room and saw him with a large bowl of ice cream. Next to him were Trunks and Goten also eating but they had it smeared across their faces.  
"Hi Tein!" Chotzu said cheerfully. "Lookee who I found." He pointed with his spoon.  
At first he thought he ment Trunks ang Goten, but then he saw who the spoon was aimed at. A purple haired beauty.  
Launch.  
  
  
  
More a soon as possible I will post more!   
Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT.   



	2. None

  
  
"Hi, Tein!" Launch said cheerfully.  
Tein didn't even relize that he was hilding his breath. He slowly let it out. It wasn't this Launch that he was worried about. It was Kushami. She was the one he was nervious about. Or so he thought.  
He watched as she leaned over and wipped Chotzus mouth off with a wet paper towel. Chotzu grinned up at her and she patted him on the head. then she looked at him and smiled.  
Tein felt his heart thud. Damnit! Who am I kidding, he thought, I loved her as much as her other half. He had to get out of there.  
"Chotzu," he said. "we have to go to the fitting room."  
"Awww." Chotzu comlained. "Can't we wait five more minutes? I was catching up with Launch."  
"Now!" he nearly shouted.  
Chotzu meekly got out of his chair and flew over to his side. "Bye." he said to Launch and the boys.  
Tein looked breifly at Launch as they left. Her eyes still sparkled when she looked back at him. Maybe she really had moved on, Tein thought. He left with Chotzu down the hall.  
  
As soon as Tein left, Launch sat down on one of the chairs. He still was as shy as ever. Always trying to hide his nervousness by being tough. That's what she missed the most about him.  
"Hey Launch, are you ok?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah, you look like you swallowed a bug." Goten said around mouthfuls of ice cream.  
She gave a shakey smile to the pair of demi-saiyans. "I'm fine." she said. "You two better get cleaned up. The wedding is in a few days and I'm sure your parents are looking for you."  
"Not really- oof!" Goten said suddenly wincing. Trunks had elbowed him.  
"That's what adults say when they want to be alone, baka." Trunks whispered, but not quiet enough for Launch not to hear.  
The pair ran out of the room, Trunks dragging Goten behind him. Goten still had the spoon in his mouth.  
Launch sighed and stared smiling out the window. She should be getting ready too. She ended up spending her last paycheck on a dress that both her and her other half would look great in. It was kind of hard seeing how they had different coloring.  
At first she was going to avoid the whole event, but now she was glad she didn't. All she had to do was make sure Kushami never found out.   
  
  
Tein entered the fitting room and saw Emily instructing a woman to fix her hem. Three women stood on platforms infront of full length mirrors modeling their cream colored dresses. He assumed that they were Emilys bridesmaids.   
When she noticed him and Chotzu she walked over to them. "Hi guys. Are you ready to be fitted?"  
"Yep." Chotzu said. Emily stared down at him and a strange look passed over her face.  
"Um, ok. The dressing rooms are back there." she pointed. "The taylor is waiting so hurry up."  
"Sure." Tein said. He leaded Chotzu to the back. When he found the room with his tux in it he started to undress. He considered himself to be lucky that he found one on such short notice.   
As he slid off his jeans he pulled the ring out. Yamcha had given it to him earlier, saying that it was the bestmans job to hold on to it untill the ceremony. tein opened up the black velvet case. It was a simple gold band. Just like the standered wedding band. He flipped the circle of metal around in his palm. He looked inside and saw an insription that he hadn't noticed before.   
  
"I'm Not The Only Bandit"  
  
Hmmm, he thought, I'll have to ask Yamcha about it sometime.  
He slipped his white shirt on over his broad shoulders a little too much and ripped the shoulder.  
"DAMN!" Tein shouted a little too loudly.  
"Tein," Emilys voice called from outside. "is everything all right."  
Tein sighed. He didn't even bother to button up his shirt as he went outside. "My shirt ripped." he said.  
Everyone turned to look at him and the bridemaids blushed up to their roots. Chotzu was already standing there pulling on his tux.  
"Can I go now?" he asked an elderly man who had to be the taylor.  
The man nodded and Chotzu ran back into the dressing rooms. "Bye, Tein!" he said quickly as he ran back out and down the hall.  
Probably off to find Launch, he thought.  
The taylor walked up to him and fingered the rip at his shoulder.  
"Yep," he said. "Ripped clean through it. May I?"  
Tein took the shirt off his body and handed it to the man. The old man went over to a table with the shirt and picked up some pins.  
"This should take but a moment." he said.  
Tein was suddenly feeling a little self-concious standing there in the middle of the room with no shirt on. The way the girls were stareing at him didn't help either.  
Emily claered her throat. "Tein, " she said. "I don't think that you have met any of my sisters." She motioned him forward. "This is Flonna and Forra, the twins." Tein stared at the pair of identical girls about twenty.  
"Hi, Tein." they said together batting their eyelashes at him.  
"Um, hello, Flonna and Forra." he said praying that he did not mix them up. He guessed he didn't when they smiled flirtishly(it's a word) with him.  
"And this is Diana." she said motioning to a taller, older, redhead girl. She was in a slightly different dress that showed that she was the maid of honer. She turned around from the mirror.   
"Hello you must be-" Diana cut off short. She stared up at his third eye. "Um, a, th-the bestman."  
Tein had enough. He had to get out of there.   
"Oh, I think I heard Chotzu calling me." he said backing away.  
"We didn't hear anything." the twins replied.  
Tein ran back into the dressing room and quickly changed.   
"Well I have very sensitive ears," he said rushing out the door. "so gotta go! Nice to meet you."  
He hurried down the hall. Hopefully his shirt would be ready for the ceremony.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ahchooo!

Chapter Three: Achoo  
  
  
The wedding went off without a hitch. Tein walked down the alise with Diana and escorted her to stand next to the other bridesmaids. Chotzu on the other hand had a little trouble keeping up with one of the twins. Tein was pretty sure it was Florra. The only odd thing that he noticed was that Launch was no where to be seen.  
When Tein asked Chotzu about it he replied that she would be at the reception for sure.   
  
Launch stood in front of her full leingth mirror, modeling her dress. Although it had cost her a pretty penny, she deciced that it was worth it. It was a spagetti strap dark red velvet dress that only came up to mid-thigh. Her red platforms added an extra two inches to her. She went over to the dresser and picked up a red scarf. She tied her hair back as she usually did and went outside. Launch reached inside her purse and tossed out a green jetcar. She slid onto the seat and started across the desert.  
When she arrived she handed her keys to the vallet and went inside the reception hall. She had to admit that all the looksshe was getting from the men was nice. But the looks she got from the women wern't. She took adeep breath. Here goes nothing Launch, she told herself.   
She went further into the room and grabed a glass of champain from the passing waiter. She looked around the room and saw Tein standing next to the twins and that girl, what was her name? Donna? They were all handing on to his every word and smiling very sweetly. Launch suddenly felt nervious. Why should I? she thought. After all, he isn't mine anymore. They can have him.  
Liar.  
Chotzu, who was extreamly bored, noticed Launch and grabbed ahold of Teins hand.  
"Look Tein!" he said excitedly. "It's Launch!" He didn't even wait for a response. He just pulled him across the room and in front of Launch.  
"Hi, Launch." he said.  
Launch smiled down at him. "Hi Chotzu! My, don't you look so hansom in your tux." she said.  
Chotzu beamed proudly. "Thank you. Isn't Tein great too?"  
Launch gazed at Tein. He was wonderful looking. Tall, hansom, gentle. What else could a woman want in a man.   
"Yes he does look very hansom, Chotzu." she said stareing in to his eyes. Tein blushed a bit and said, "Um, you look great too."  
She turned red like him and sipped at her champain. The bubbles tickled her nose and she held her breath.  
Please don't sneeze! Please don't sneeze! She thought.   
The urge to sneeze faded and she breathed a sigh of releif. When Launch looked up again she saw that Tein was stareing at her with a look of fear on his face.   
"Are you um, alright?" he asked.  
She nodded. But she wasn't. She had to go to the restroom to make sure that she wouldn't sneeze that night.  
"I'm fine. I just need to use the ladies room. Excuse me." She turned and made a bee line to the restroom.   
Once inside she went over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. No puffy eyes, no flared up sinuses, just a little shine on her nose. She pulled out her compact and opened it up. Coutiously she applied the powder to her nose.  
Much to her unfortune, the twins and that maid of honer walked in. Kami, Launch thought, do they go everywhere together?  
They walked up to the avalable mirrors and started chatting, ignoreing her.  
"Oh my godness, did you see the outfit Sara Miller was wearing?" Fonna said.   
"I know." Diana giggled. "Bargan basement city." They erupted in laughs that made Launch want to pull her hair out.  
"So what do you think of that Tein guy?" Fonna asked.  
"He is so cute! I just wanted to jump him yesterday when I saw him with no shirt on."  
That caught Launchs attention. Easy with the powder girl, she told herself.  
"He is fine." Diana said. "But what is the deal with that third eye? Was he born on a waste dump or something?"  
Launch felt her temper rise.  
"A guy like that is good for a week at most."  
That does it! Launch slammed her case closed preparing to give them a piece of her mind. But some dust flew out of the case and drifted towards her nose. Her face twitched and her nose wiggled.  
She turned and ran out of the ladies room as fast as she could. If she sneezed in front of them and Kushami heard them, she would kill them!  
"AH-AH-AHCHOOOOO!!!"  
Her hair changed from purple to fine blonde and her eyes switched to cat-like green.  
At that moment, Vegeta was leaving the mens room and saw the whole transformation. He jaw hit the floor, not beleiving his eyes. The transformation looked like that of a- of a- super-sayjin!  
Kushami looked around trying to make sence of her surroundings. She turned and saw Vegeta the sayjinprince gawking at her.  
"What are you looking at?" she sneered.  
Vegeta turned and ran back into the restroom.  
Kushami shrugged and looked around. People dressed up, a big cake and wedding decorations. Damnit! she thought. Launch knew that I didn't want to come here. She looked around at the exits. The front door had Chichi and Videl chatting in front of it, the back had Krillen and 18 sipping wine.  
"Damn." she whispered.  
There was no way out. 


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four: The Plan  
  
  
Tein was talking with Yamcha and Emily about their plans.  
"So are you two moving into the city?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Yamcha said. "we're going to live in Emilys old apartment."  
"It's small," she said. "But it will suit us just fine." She took ahold of his hand and smiled.  
Tein couldn't help but grin at the couple. He felt a twinge of sadness in the back of his mind though. Seeing Launch again even for a few seconds had made an impact. How was he going to survive the rest of the evening with her walking around in that little red dress and every red blooded male stareing at her?  
  
"Got a problem buddy?" Kushami said to the man sitting next to her at the bar. She just wanted to sit at the bar and get nice and drunk. She didn't want some horny guy try to pick her up.  
"I don't have a problem." he said not taking the hint. "The only problem I see is a beautiful young woman sitting alone on a stool. What's the problem, baby?"  
Kushami stood up gritting her teeth. "The problem is, BABY, that if you don't get away from me right now, I'll shove that shot glass so far down your throat, that you'll be shiting shards for weeks!"  
The man paled and ran out of the bar.  
Kushami sat down and asked the bartender for another drink. As she gulped it down she heard someone say, "Sorry kid, no childern in here without a parent."  
"Kid!" a high pitched voice said. "I'm older than you think!"  
She turned around and saw Chotzu stareing at a waiter.  
"Hey!" she said. "The kids with me."  
The waiter nodded and let Chotzu pass. He walked up and hopped up on a stool next to her.  
"What will it be?" the bartender asked.  
"Um, an orange juice please." he said. The bartender handed him one.  
"What are you doing in here Lau- Kushami?" he asked taking a sip.  
"Hoping to get too drunk to remember this night." she said finishing off her glass. "And you?"  
"Trying to avoid the brides maids. They are flocking around Tein." he said. "They all have big poofy skirts and smell like lipstick and flowers."  
She chuckled a bit.  
"Kushami?" he asked nerviously. "Can you go over and scare them all away like you used to?"  
Kushami swallowed the rest of her drink thickly. "Can't kid. Tein isn't mine anymore."  
Chotzu kicked at the air. "It's not fair."  
"I know." she said.  
"How about you two get back together again?" he said shyly.  
She snorted. "It will take a miricle."  
"Or a little help." he said smiling.  
She slid her gaze to him. "What do you mean?"  
"Ok." he said turning to face her. "How about I help you and Tein get back together again. It will be an even deal. I get my sweet friendly Launch back who smells nice and can cook. Were you get Tein and can have your 'quiet time' that you have together in your locked room. Deal?" He stuck his small white hand out.  
Kushami stared at him for a moment, then at his hand. It did sound nice. Could Chotzu really help get them back together? She began to doubt it. Then she remembered how much she really enjoyed their 'quiet time'.   
She sat there smirking in memories of the past. The way how Tein would hold her at night after a long session of 'quiet time'.  
"Uh, Kushami?" Chotzu asked snapping her back into reality.  
She grabed his hand ruffly. "Deal kid."  
  
"That is interesting." Tein said to Fonna, not really knowing what she was talking about. Darn, he thought, where did Chotzu go. He said that he needed to go get a snack but that had been a half hour ago. He sighed and looked around the room. His eyes stopped and his jaw dropped when he reached the senter of the room. Kushami stood in the center of the room staring right at him in a way that sent shivers down his spine. She smiled at him seductively and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She cocked her head slightly to the side, her green eyes burning.   
Tein stared at her with a feeling of longing in his stomache. She turned and started to walk in the opposite direcion. He watched her hips sway from side to side like that of a deadly serpent. His legs took on their own life and started to walk half run towards her.   
He had almost reached her when Chotzu bumped into him.  
"Hi Tein." he said.  
"Uh, hi Chotzu." Tein said looking over the crowds of people for Kushami.  
"Yamcha is about to throw the garter belt. Wanna come and see?" Chotzu asked innocently.  
"Uhhhh," Tein said lost in thought. What am I thinking? he wondered. All I do is see Kushami and I start chasing her like a love sick puppy. I didn't act that way around Launch. Then again, he thought, Launch didn't give him looks like that.  
"Sure." he told Chotzu. "But I'm not joining in."  
"Ok." Chotzu said smiling. "I never expected you to."  
  
Kushami stood leaning her hip against the sink in th ladies room aplying some lip gloss. Strawberry mango. Teins favorite. If her and Chotzus plaan went well he would definetly be tasting it by tonight.   
She stood up straight and smoothed her dress. Time for action. She went outside and passed crowd of men trying to catch the garter. She headed right towards were the women were waiting to make a mad dash for the boque.  
"You hoping to catch it?" a girl asked.  
"I am going to." Kushami said giving the girl her best don't mess with me look. The girl backed away as did a few others. From a birds eye veiw it looked like there was a huge gaping circle around the blonde from where the other women retreated.   
Emily noticed this and shrugged. She tossed the flowers over her head.  
Kushami saw the forward rush of young women and saw the redhead maid of honer was going to get it. Quickly she kicked the bridesmaid in the ass causing her to fall and Kushami to catch it easily. The move was so fast no one saw what happened. Or so she thought.  
As Kushami left the circle of upset women she was stopped by Chichi.  
"I saw that." she said.  
"Saw what?" Kushami said trying to appear innocent whith was really hard for her. Chichi stared at her like she was dumber than dirt.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Kushami asked glaring at her. Suddenly, and without warning, Chichi hugged her!  
When she let go of a shocked Kushami, she smiled at her. "I know what's like having to fight for a man." Chichi said. She then punched her in the arm. "Go get him!" Chichi turned away and walked over to her sons.  
Kushami rubbed her arm. Not that she'd ever admit it, but Chichi hits hard!   
  
Tein leaned back against the wall and watched as the men gathered around to catch the garter. Roshi and Oolong stood among them and Tein didn't know weather to laugh at them or feel sorry for them. When Goten and Trunks heard that it was like a competition, they had wanted to try too. But Chichi and Bulma had told then no. Chichi said she was not ready to lose her other son and Bulma said that she was too young to be like Chichi. This ended up in a long rasberry fight.  
Yamcha then came forward and held the garter he had removed from his new wifes leg. He smiled at Tein. Tein glared at him aand shook his head. Yamcha shrugged and tossed it into the crowd.  
Chotzu saw it heading to a tall black haired guy so he pshicicly gave it a little push. He might of pushed it a little too much because it smacked Tein right in the head.  
"What the-" Tein shouted as he pulled the lacy material off his face. He looked down in his hand to see the frilly garter. He looked up to see men leaving the floor and complaining.  
"He wasn't even in the compotition!" one guy said.  
"This sucks." said another.  
Goten and trunks ran up to Tein. "You won!" they both said excitedly.  
"What do you get?" Trunks asked.  
"Well," Tein said trying to think of a way to explain it to them. "It is tradition for the one who caught the garter, to place it on the lady who caught the bouque. Then they dance."  
"Where do you put it?" Goten asked.  
Tein started to squirm but was saved by their moms. "Just on her thigh." Bulma said. The boys made faces.   
"Hi Tein." Chichi said smiling oddly at him. "Congratuations."   
"Thanks Chichi." he said. Why is she smiling at me like that? he wondered. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, no." she said. "Just happy."  
Tein was about to ask her more when Yamcha started to call him over to place the garter he 'caught' on the lucky lady. Tein sighed again and when up to him. When Yamcha moved out of the way he nearly passed out. Kushami sat on a chair with her leg already stretched out. In her lap was the colorful buque.  
Tein shifted his weight from one leg to the other. How was he supposed to do this with everyone watching? He swallowed thickly and kneeled infront of her. She grinned devilishly and put her foot in his hand. Tein stared at her then blushed and back looked down at her feet. He streched open the lace and placed it over her foot and around her ankle. You have to move it up higher than that, a voice in his head told himself. Tein slid it up past her knee and up her thigh. Tein forgot how smooth and soft her skin was. A man could get high on the feel and scent of her. He slipped the garted in place a few inches under her dress. He used his thumbs to straighten it in place then he looked in her eyes. Kushami appeared to be just as breathless as her emerald eyes lit up passion. Tein knew what that look ment and he turned beet red. Quickly he stood up. People around them applauded and he started to wonder how long he was down there.   
Music started and people began to pair off. Kushami stood up and grabed his hand. He knew he it was tradition and lead her out to the dance floor.  
As they danced, Kushami began to catch her breath. Haveing Teins hands on her took a toll. She had forgotten how strong his arms were and gentle his hands were too.   
Tein pulled her closer and she lost her breath again. He softly rubbed the small of her back and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"It really has been a nice ceremony." he said making small talk.  
"I know." she said not lifting her head. "Bulma went all out for her ex."  
"I thought I heard her argueing with Emilys dad about the cost of it." Tein said. "Something about him paying ten percent for all of this was still too much."  
She laughed lightly against his cheast. He reached up with one hand and stroked her hair and brushed his cheek against the soft locks.  
"I've missed this." he said before he realized it.   
Kushami gasped and pushed him away. She started daggers at him and stomped out of the room. Tein stood shocked and stared after her. What did he say? He turned and walked towards his table. He had only made it halfway when Chotzu jumped in front of him.  
"Go after her." he said angerly.  
"What are you talking about?" Tein asked.  
Chotzus face scrunched up angerly. It wasn't a pretty picture. "How can you just ignore her after all we went through to get you two back together?"  
Tein sighed. "I know it. Chotzu I know that you miss having her around but it's not that simple."  
"Yes it is!" he said. "You still love her and she still loves you. You two wasted much too long avoiding each other so now it's time for you to kiss and make up."  
Tein opened his mouth to say something but Chotzu interupted.  
"I know that's hard dealing with her and it can be scary too. But you have to swallow your pride and go after her. If you don't then you'll regret it like you have been when you first broke up." Chotzu gasped for breath.  
Tein was speachless. He never knew how much Chotzu understood.  
Chotzu patted Tein lightly on the cheek. "Now go get her."  
Tein ran.  
  
Kushami sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hated crying! It was something weak people did! And- and she was weak.  
This whole attempt to get back with him was stupid. He was so sweet and noble. He was considerite, kind and so perfect. She didn't deserve him. She was bad. She had caused the end of their last relationship due to her stealing, what's to stop her from doing it again. She couldn't survive that again.   
"Here."  
Kushami spun around and saw Tein standing there offering her a hankie.  
"Thank you." she said as she took it. She wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came after you." Tein said.  
"Why?" she said turning from him. "I'm okey."  
"Because-," he said. He turned her around. "Because I love you. These past years have been hell for me. Every time I heard someone sneeze I would spin around thinking it was you. When I died and was trained by King Ki, I thought 'Wow what a chance to learn what I always wanted.' I admit that I didn't think much up there while I was training with Yamcha and Chotzu. But when I came back to life I realize that I had nothing here. That I was better off dead."  
"Tein-" Kushami started.  
"Listen." he said interupting her. "You are what made my life so worth living during those days after I quit the school of the crain master. I know that I'm not perfect, and that my pride can be in the way, but I want to know if you'll give me a second chance. Please?"  
Kushamis eyes stared him right in the face. "How am I sure you're not going to kick me out again?"  
Tein smiled and touched her face. "I'm a man who has been stuck up on a mountain with a doll-like child for the past eight years. You'll have to kick me out!"  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks like you're stuck with me now."  
"Just fine with me." Tein saidas he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
An hour and a half later Tein and Kushami walked out of the reception hall with the rest of the geusts, with their arms around each other. They had missed the rest of the party but neither of them minded spending it in the spare dressing room. Teins bow tie was undone and Kushamis scarf that wasin her hair now was in her purse along with her pantie hose. Chotzu knew not to ask.  
Ahead of them they heard Vegeta talking to Bulma.   
"I swear," Vegeta said. "she was a super sayjin!" Bulma just continued to walk ahead shaking her head.  
"What do you think that was all about?" Tein asked.  
Kushami smiled, remembering the bathroom incident. "Oh, I don't know." she said. Suddenly, because her hair wasn't tied back, a piece of hair fell across her nose and she started to sneeze.  
"AH-AH-AHCHOOOO!" she sneezed. Her hair zinged from yellow to blue and eyes from emerald to amethyst.   
Launch stared around then at Tein who was still holding her. "Did I miss something?" she asked.  
Tein grinned and kissed her, shocking her a bit, but she didn't protest. "Bless you."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
